Charades
by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds
Summary: To be married to a man whom you don't even love, how is that way of living? Who could possibly blame her for running away as she did? The kingdom of Pandora; that's where she hopes to build a new life, even if she must live like a man to escape the clutches of her past. But, that may be difficult; especially if you fall in love with the prince. And if he falls in love with you.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Hey! 'Neru' here! Haven't heard from me in a while, huh? Anyway, I just started this new story. I hope you like it X3333 I also wrote the story for Rin or Len?! on this account, and it's done! All the chapters should be there by now (unless our lazy 'Len' is being lazier than usual and hasn't posted them yet, which is possible XDDDD) Anyway, leave a review =3_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Miku was holding her silky long green hair with one hand and a pair of scissors with the other. _If this is the price of my freedom, then so be it._ And she cut her braid. Her hair was now cascading around her heart-shaped face, no longer lengthy enough to braid it. She left the hair she had cut on the little table next to her bed and stood up. She was leaving, and she would leave her old life behind, along with her hair, to start anew.

She went down the wooden stairs, making sure she didn't step on the ones that squeaked; she had come down these steps so many times in the dark of the night, she now knew exactly which ones they were. She walked to the chair where all her things for her long journey were packed and put on the leather boots that were a couple sizes too big for her. She was taking them from her father, who, she was sure, would not have given them to her if he knew what she was about to do.

"Sister, is that you?" she heard a voice call out from behind, breaking the silence.

Miku turned around to see her little sister, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Shhhh, Miki. You have to be quiet," Miku ordered her.

"But Miku, are you leaving? Forever?" her sister asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I have to."

"Shouldn't we wake up mother and father to say goodbye then?"

"No! Mother and father must never know I spoke to you tonight!" Miku said a little too loudly. She heard her parents stir upstairs. "Do you understand me Miki?" she added more cautiously.

The little girl didn't answer.

"Do you understand?" Miku repeated, emphasizing every word.

"Yes," Miki answered, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Miku dropped down on her knees to take her little sister into a tight embrace, probably their last one. She didn't let go until her cadet stopped crying.

"What did you do to your hair?" Miki asked.

"I cut it; it would have been too recognizable if I had kept them long. I really liked my hair, and I am sad I had to lose them. So Miki, never make the same mistake; never cut your beautiful hair. If ever I come back, I really would like to see that wild red hair of yours," Miku told her sister, patting her head.

Miki laughed and then looked straight in her sister's eyes as she reached behind her neck and took off a pendent made of wood with a peculiar symbol engraved on it. She tied the thin rope around Miku's neck.

"A good luck charm, she explained, "to protect you and keep you safe. You should always keep it with you. Now, go. Before someone wakes. Goodbye Miku." Those were the last words she said before running back up to her bed.

"Goodbye. I hope we meet again," Miku whispered to the darkness.

She took her leather pouch from the chair and left.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

_Me: Hey guys! Here's another chapter!_

_You: Omg! Neru, you update so quickly!_

_Me: I know, I know..._

_You: Wow! So modest! Oh, well! You're so cool, I feel like leaving you a review to tell you how awesome your story is!_

_Yeah... I'm strange... I like having random conversations with myself... =3_

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

-I can't wait for the ball tonight! I hear the prince is really nice, and he's going to choose a bride. I hope he chooses me!

-Don't get your hopes up, there's a lot more chances he'll pick me!

Miku was coming back from the bakery when she heard this, and she couldn't help but think that those girls were horribly shallow. _How can they think someone is nice without even meeting them in person? Is it just because of how he looks?_

Sadly, she was also invited to that ball. In fact, every girl over fifteen was to attend. Miku was going, but only because it was her duty; she had no intention of marrying the prince.

When she arrived home, her mom was waiting for her at the door.

-Miku, where have you been? You should be getting ready for the ball!

-Yes mother.

She went up to get fixed. She took a long bath to clean all the grime off her body and sprayed a little touch of perfume. Magnolia. The hardest was to choose a dress. Miku simply stood in front of her wardrobe for a half hour, trying to decide if she would look better in green, blue, pink or white. She finally opted for the one that was made of a soft white fabric and spilled down all the way to the floor, leaving her shoulders bare. The sleeves hung low on her arms and the top front was made from ruffled, see-trough silk. She was finally ready.

"You are gorgeous," her mom said when she came down.

-Thank you mother.

-You are welcome. Now, be on your way.

Miku started walking towards the castle that was on the edge of town, not too far from her house. She could see the top of the towers from where she was.

After 10 minutes of walk, she arrived at destination. The castle was gigantic. It was composed of several round towers that were all related to each other by interminable hallways. In the centre of that was the bigger part that was respectively the kitchens, the ball room, the library, the dining room, and probably some other yet undiscovered rooms. And in the center of all that was the garden. A place that was rumored to have all the flowers of the world, from the rose, to the hibiscus. All of that was surrounded by a pit of water, which the only way of passing over was a drawbridge that led directly to the entrance; a big, arched door.

Miku crossed that bridge and got to the open door where she was stopped by a guard to which she showed her invitation. He took it upon himself to escort her to the ball room.

The ball room was a vast room with high ceilings from which hung dozens of chandeliers, all lined up. The atmosphere was festive. All the other girls were drinking some kind of exquisite alcohol or strutting around in their new dresses, trying to impress the prince in order to get chosen as a wife. Miku couldn't care less about impressing anybody; she had only dressed nicely so her mom would be happy. So, she went in search of her best friend, Haku. She found her in the far left corner with a bottle of wine in hand, obviously a little tipsy. _Typical_, Miku thought. Her older friend really liked drinking.

-Hello Haku.

-Oh Miku, hey… Don't forget what I told you this afternoon; you shouldn't drink or eat anything. You never know what they might have put in it…

-What a great example you are, Miku teased.

-This? Haku asked, raising her bottle. I brought this from home; said it was a gift for the prince.

-And the guards believed you?

-Let's just say he had his dose of pretty women for the day.

-You didn't!?

-I have no idea what you are referring to, Haku said with a fake look of innocence.

-Oh God…

The two friends stayed in their corner, observing other people chat and dance to the folkloric music without being noticed. Or so they thought. Until a guy came to see them. He faced Miku, extended his hand and asked, "Would you care for a dance?"

Miku looked at her friend, who just nodded; so she went.

-Might I ask the name of my beautiful courtier? the guy asked, taking her hand.

-My name is Miku. Hatsune Miku.

-That is a very pretty name. Mine, though you probably already know it, is Gakupo.

_The prince,_ thought Miku. _This is the prince. But of course it is the prince, he is the only guy present!_

Everyone was looking at them with envy, which Miku did not miss and felt quite uncomfortable about.

-Yes, I did know your name, your highness, she said, eager to end the conversation and return to Haku.

-Polite too. You are quite the woman aren't you?

-Thank you, your highness.

-I think I will make you my bride, the prince told her.

-I'm sorry, but I cannot, prince Gakupo.

-And why might that be?

-You see, my dream is to travel around the world. I have the intention of one day going to faraway lands to see all the wonderful things they have for me to discover. I cannot stay enclosed in a castle. That would be like a prison, Miku explained the prince with passion.

-I see, Gakupo said very slowly, a weird glow in his eyes.

-Thank you for understanding, my prince.

-Oh, but I think you misunderstood. I never said I understood and would let you go. Actually, the fact that you want to leave and will not accept to marry me just makes you that much more desirable.

-I can't! I do not want to be with you! Miku shrieked, panicked.

Miku tried to break free of the prince's grasp, but he simply pulled her closer, putting his mouth to her ear.

-Listen well, my dear, he whispered. I have every intention of making you mine. I will crush your dreams, lock you up in the dungeons, and do whatever I must to make you stay with me; I will not hesitate to kill your whole family as well as your friends if necessary. And do not doubt me; I have the power to do all those things and will not have a second thought to use them to meet my ends. Now that my intentions are clear, I think we'll get along a lot better.

He backed away and smiled, as if nothing had happened, as if he had not just threatened Miku.

_Who ever said this guy was nice?_ Miku wondered. _He is evil and heartless!_

-You should expect a message to come to you with good news within the next week, he added. By the way, I really hate that perfume of yours; better change it before we are married.

And he left.

…

Miku woke up in sweat. She had dreamt of that night again. The night when her life turned upside down. _But it's all behind me now; I have nothing to worry about, _she told herself. But she knew better; she knew the prince wasn't going to give up so easily. In fact, guards were probably after her by now. Better get moving. She helped herself up with the trunk of the old oak she had stopped to in order to rest and started walking again.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

_Hello, whoever reads this story. So, I know I haven't written anything in a while, but please understand, I go to school and I have homework… Plus, I really have to practice my Spanish before I go to Costa Rica…. Might not write anything for a long time again… Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I forgot for the other chapters, but, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, even though I really wish I did! Now, please leave a review *Puppy-dog eyes* =3_

**Chapter 3: Lost and Found**

Miku had been walking for several hours when a fog had started to settle down on the forest. She could now barely see a foot in front of her, but that did not stop her. She kept on walking just as fast, if not faster, eager to get as far away as possible from her home town. _I just hope I can make it through this forest before night fall, or else I will have to stop and will be vulnerable to the guards- _Just as she thought that last part, she heard the sound of hoofs hitting the ground in the distance._ If I get off the road and run, I should be able to avoid them. _And so she did.

She ran as fast as she could without tripping on roots or rocks that lay hidden under the fog, trying her best to get away from the people who were most probably after her.

When she couldn't hear the horses anymore, she finally came to a halt and realized she had no idea where she was. And, having forgotten her dad's compass at home, she had no way of getting back to the road else than feeling her way through the fog as she tried to double back. She only got deeper within the forest, furthermore lost.

When she was certain she could not find a way out of there, she decided it was time for her to take a break; she sat down in the fog, pulled a loaf of bread out of her pouch and started munching on it while trying to think of a solution. _I could wait for the fog to go away and then continue searching for the road. It would be easier if I knew where I was putting my feet. But on the other hand, I'm not sure returning to the road would be safe… Well, one thing's for sure, I have to wait for this fog to be gone, so might as well gather some strength._ She lay down on the moss, just now realizing how exhausted she was, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Miku jumped in surprise, awake in an instant, at the sound of a low growl; a wolf. It was standing in front of her, big and gray, bearing its teeth. The girl started walking backwards slowly, moving away from the beast. It took a step forward, and Miku one back, until her heel hit a root and her body fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Her head banged on a rock, and the last thing she heard before her world turned to black was the wolf crying out in pain.

The girl woke up in a very soft and cozy bed thinking everything had only been a dream; she was still home, waking up in the room she and her sister shared. But she soon realized it wasn't the case when she opened her eyes to see a small room whose only furniture was this very bed and a wardrobe. A fire was burning in a big fireplace on the other side of the room, and the wooden walls were filled with maps. Miku got up and went to open the wardrobe. In it, she found hunting gear and clothing. She couldn't help but wonder who could live there. But, she wasn't about to stay still to figure it out. She took one of the bows and a set of arrows, went to the wall with the maps and found one that had a path from this cabin to the kingdom of Pandora; her destination. She ripped it from the wall and left.

The rest of the way was a lot easier. Miku left the bow and arrows on the edge of the forest and arrived in Pandora without any other problems. But once she was there, she wasn't quite sure what to do. She hadn't come up with an actual plan before leaving. She had simply left like a gust of wind. She decided the first thing she would do was to get a proper hair cut. So, she went to the barber shop and spent most of her money getting a very short trim; like a boy. That way, she could pass as a man and have a lot less chances of being recognized.

_Now, I'll need some money if I want to survive more than 24 hours._

-Miss? she asked a nice looking florist who resembled Haku.

-Yes dearie?

-Would you happen to know where I could get a job?

-I'm sorry; I don't. But, if you go to the center of town, there is a bulletin board where people post their job offers.

-Thank you, miss.

Miku went to the bulletin board and saw that the only job offer was for a post as a guard in the royal palace.

_Guess I don't really have a choice then. Good thing I got a boy's haircut! _

So, she went to the castle in order to get the job.

When she crossed the door, a gooey substance fell on her head.

"Len, what the hell did you do!?"

"Shut up, Rin!"

"But Len, you were supposed to hit Akaito with that…"

"Don't worry, I brought more than one."

"Thank God!"

Miku whipped her face with her sleeve and looked up to see two little blond haired kids perched on the gate wall.

"What are you guys doing up there?" she asked.

The kids looked at each other.

"Shit," the boy told his sister. "We've been caught."

"It's all your fault Len! If only you had shut your mouth!"

"You're the one who started talking!"

"Guys, I'm still here you know? Why don't you come down?"

"Fine," they said in unison.

They came down a ladder.

"What are you doing here, miss?" the girl asked.

"I'm a guy," Miku lied.

"No you're not! You're a girl. You have boobs, unlike my sist-ugh!" Rin punched Len in the stomach.

"What my brother meant was, 'No you're not. So why are you cross-dressing?'"

"Are you guys able to keep secrets?" Miku asked them.

"Is the Pope catholic?"

"Sigh… Well I need a job. I'm here to sign up as a guard."

"We can help you!" the girl said. "And I'm sorry for the dye."

"Dye?"

"Well," the boy started. "We were trying to play a prank on our cousin, Duke Akaito, but you passed the gate before him… so, the pink dye ended up in your hair instead…" He finished that with an innocent grin.

"Help me get the job and I'll forgive you guys," Miku said, exasperated.

"Ok, I'm Len," the boy said. "And this is my sister Rin. We're 9… What's your name?"

"Miku."

"Well, from now on, it's Mikuo! Here take this." Rin handed her a bandage.

"What do I do with this?"

"Wrap it around your chest, duh!"

Miku did as she was told and then followed the twins into the palace. They arrived in the throne room and Len addressed the king.

"Dad, _Dad?_ This is our friend Mikuo. Can he be a guard here?"

"Please," Rin pouted.

"Well if you ask it like that…. I can't object."

"Thank you, daddy!" Rin said. Then, she turned around and high-fived her brother, unnoticed by the king.

_What have I gotten into?_

"Welcome to Pandora, Mikuo," they told Miku when they were out.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Encounter

****_Well. This did not take NEARLY as long as I thought... I suppose that makes you happy, doesn't it? XDDD Anywho, (what's up with that expression? It's not even a real word!) I rather... enjoy reviews. So, LEAVE ME ONE! With the power of the Vocaloids invested in me, I, 'Akita Neru' hereby COMMAND you to leave a review! Enjoy =3_

**Chapter 4: Another encounter**

"Look at her, she's so stiff!"

Rin and Len erupted in laughter for the hundredth time that day, distracting Miku.

"Shut up!" she screamed at them.

The people she had been talking to stared at her, flabbergasted.

"I-I-I'm very sorry… I wasn't talking to you, I swear," she told them.

"No matter; but may we pass now?" one of the men asked.

"Y-yes, of course." She opened the gate for them.

It was her first day at work and Miku had been assigned to the front gate without even receiving proper training. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," the king had told her. "I'll get someone to teach you the basics later." Miku suspected the twins had something to do with it, since the gate wall seemed to be their favourite hide-out. They didn't seem like they were about to let her out of their sight and had been hanging out up there sincet he sun had risen, laughing at her.

"Rin, Len, are you guys really going to stay there all day?"

"Nope, we're leaving now," Rin answered.

"Ok, see you guys later then."

"No, no, no; you're coming with us, young lady. It's an order. See? There's even another guard who has come to replace you so we can fulfill our given mission: Show you around the castle," Len countered, pointing to a man.

Both the twins came down the wall and grabbed her from both sides, dragging her by the arms.

"Here we go again," Miku sighed.

…

"… and here is my room," Rin bragged. "But it's a restricted area."

Before Rin had a chance to close the door, Miku was able to take a quick glance at the room. It was huge, painted in shades of yellow and orange. A queen bed was on the farthest wall, on top of which hung a canopy. However, the bedroom was a total mess with clothes littering the floors alongside left-over whatever it was…

"God, your room is messy," Miku scolded Rin.

"It's not yours, so you can't complain," the little girl told her, sticking out her tongue.

The little troop passed on to the next room.

"This is mine," Len explained.

It looked the same as Rin's, minus the mess.

"I'm happy to see SOMEONE knows how to clean," the older one teased.

Before anyone could complain, a young red-haired man got out of an adjacent room.

"I see you guys have found another victim and an innocent young maiden what's more," the man said.

"Really Akaito? This so-called maiden is a young man. But if you're interested, I'm sure he'll give you a shot," Len told his cousin.

"You insolent brat; I know that's a women!" Akaito flared up.

"No, it's a guy."

_Wow. Hearing them, I'm almost convinced myself I'm a guy,_ Miku thought.

"Seriously. I thought you might have a portion of a brain, but it seems it's totally empty up there for you, dear cousin," Rin continued.

"You… you…" Akaito started. But, in lack of smart replies, he turned around and left on the double.

"So, that's your cousin?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. Sadly, we're related by blood…" Rin sighed.

"Let's get back to the mission now," Len ordered.

So they went on. The next room, the one Akaito had gotten out of, was the library. It was everything you'd expect of a castle library; gigantic, high ceilings with rows of books going all the way to them.

"Wow," was all Miku could utter.

"It's actually a small library. There's this prince in a kingdom close to here; prince Gakupo I think; who has one much bigger."

Miku winced at the mention of Gakupo, which did not go unnoticed from the troublemakers who looked at her, refraining from asking questions for once.

"We should get on with this visit," Miku urged the kids. "I still have more work to do."

They walked through the dining room, throne room, and the ballroom. Then, they crossed the garden, a big circular area around the center of the main building with lots of different plant varieties from trees to rose bushes, to end up in the training corner, where someone was practicing shooting.

Miku got a better picture of him the closer they got. Tall, broad shouldered with young-looking features. All of that was topped with wild blue hair. _That man is really good looking. I'm sure I'm drooling right now. _She whipped her mouth and turned to the twins.

"Who's this handsome young man?"

They both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ehem." Len cleared his throat. "That 'handsome young man' is called Kaito. He's our brother…"

_Oups…_

"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to talk to him, and much more, if you know what I mean. Tomorrow, he's giving you an archery lesson," Rin told her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"N-No!" Miku shrieked, maybe a little too loudly.

Kaito turned around in their direction and waved.

"Rin! Len!"

"Big brother! We need help…" they both cried out to him.

"With what?"

"We don't know what to do; should we mummify Akaito, or should we just stick with the dye?" They said in total synch. _Scary… I'll have to ask them how they do it…_ Miku thought.

"Why not just do both? I don't even know-" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing Miku. _Why does this person seem so familiar? Do I know him? No, isn't that a girl?_ Kaito thought.

"Who's this?" he gave a questioning look at Miku.

"That's our new friend, Mikuo. He's a guard here now. The one you're supposed to train tomorrow?" Rin answered for her.

"Oh, I see…" _Of course, it couldn't have been her… What are the odds? _Kaito told himself.

"Nice to meet you," Miku said, extending her hand.

Kaito took it. "The pleasure's all mine, sir."

_I was just called sir by a handsome guy... It feels really strange… _Miku thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Prankster Rule Book

_Hey! I'm hacking 'Neru's' story! It's 'Rin', by the way. 'Len' has been hacking my story often lately, so I thought I'd give it a try. Unfortunately, I'm not the one who edits and publishes our stories, so it turns out I can't hack as easily as I thought because 'Len' won't let me DX So, I made a deal with him; he lets me hack one of 'Neru's' stories (not his own, he'd never go along with that...) and in exchange, I don't squash him with my road roller! =3 So yeah! Ta da! Anyway, I really like this story, but trust me, 'LEN' AND I ARE DEFINITELY NOT HOW 'NERU' IS CURRENTLY PORTRAYING US! Okay, well... maybe a little... Well, 'Len' is, but not me. And the proof is; 'Len' writes random stuff at the beginning of other peoples stories without their permission. But, not me! I would never do that =3 (And no, I'm NOT being a hypocrite) Anywho~ Enjoy. Oh, and leave a review! XD_

_- Rin_

_Guys... I'm sorry... I just... can't handle being squashed with a road roller again... 'Neru'! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SHE THREATENED ME AND BLACKMAILED ME! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! I hate... my job..._

_-Len_

**Chapter 5: Prankster Rule Book**

"Guys! Guys! Enough chitchat, I have a great idea!" Rin exclaimed.

Her brother threw a quick glance at her and a smirk appeared on his face. They both ran away.

"We should follow them," Kaito said. He grabbed Miku's hand and dragged her along.

They quickly joined the two kids on the gate wall (_of course…)_ where they were perched, watching the people come in and out.

"What are we doing here?" Miku asked the little devils.

"Akaito was gone on an errand this morning. He should come back any minute now, and you people are going to help Rin and I dye his hair," Len explained.

"And, you got all that by taking one glance at your sister?" Miku questioned.

"Of course. Twin vibes…" Len said, wiggling his fingers.

"Oh, how did I not guess? By the way Kaito, you can let go of my hand now…" Kaito let go of Miku's hand as fast as he had taken it, wondering why he had even done it in the first place, as if Mikuo was a girl… "And, don't you guys feel bad for causing so much trouble?" she continued.

"Mikuo, Mikuo," Rin sighed. "Prankster rule #1: Never, _ever,_ feel bothered by what follows the prank. I can even prove it to you. Len and I wrote a book with all the rules; The Prankster Rule Book."

"Eh, I think I'll pass on that one," the older one said.

"You don't know what you're missing," Len teased.

"Leave him alone, Len. If he says he doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to," Kaito told his brother. _Why? Why am I defending Mikuo? It's not like we're friends,_ he thought.

"Ok! Here comes Akaito anyways!" Just like Len had said, Akaito was approaching the gate, walking straight, head raised with a book in hand.

"How can he even read that way?" Kaito questioned.

"Beats me," Miku told him.

Len lifted a brick and took a bucket of balloons.

"Arm yourselves!" Rin told the gang. "Ready? Fire!" she screamed. Several balloons went flying one after another to then fall on Akaito's head. His hair was no longer its nice shade of red, but instead, multi-colored. Dye had even dripped all over his fancy clothes and book.

"Dear cousin, seems like you've turned into a rainbow!" Len yelled at the man while the others were busy laughing.

"I'm reporting this to your father!" the other one yelped.

"Sure you are." And then Len joined in to the others laughters.

Akaito stormed off.

"Boy, that was actually really fun!" Miku said. "But, it doesn't change the fact that it was mean."

"You worry too much, Mikuo," Rin told her.

"Yes, yes. Well, that was all very fun, but I have some work to do now," Kaito told them. "And you," he said, putting a hand on Miku's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8 in the archery range." And then he was gone.

"I should probably return to work too," Miku said. "And I'm pretty sure you little kids have classes. Aren't I right?"

"But we don't want to go," they both complained.

"Doesn't matter; it's not a matter of wanting to, but having to. Off you go."

"But we want to stay with you."

"No."

Rin and Len turned around, their heads hanging low, and left, dragging their feet.

_Makes me feel really mean to push them away, but they have to study,_ Miku thought. Then, she too turned around and went to her job.

…

Rin and Len were now in the library with their mathematics teacher. They were supposed to be working on their problems, but instead, were discussing together.

"Don't you think Miku and Brother would make a great couple?" Rin asked.

"Of course they wouldn't!"

"Just think about it Len. Didn't you see the way Kaito looked at her? And, she thinks he's handsome."

"You might be right…."

"I think we should help them get together!"

"I'm in," Len said.

"That's what I wanted to hear. But, we need a code name for our mission… Suggestions?"

"What about 'operation cobra'?" Len suggested.

"No, it should be something more romantic…" Rin argued. She thought for a moment. "What about 'operation swan'?"

"Swan? Why swan?"

"You know. Swans make pretty hearts if they put their heads together," Rin explained.

"What a romantic you are," Len said. "Sure, that works." They shook hands on it.

….

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"Yes, my nephew?"

"It's Rin and Len, your highness! They put this dye in my hair!"

"Lies! My dear children would never do such a terrible act; they're angels!"

"But, your highness…"

"I will hear no more from you. Get out of my sight, you unfair man!"

…

Before Miku went to bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Two blond heads appeared.

"Rin. Len. What are you doing here at his time of night?"

"Em, well, we wanted to lend you this," Len told her, handing her a book. Miku read the cover; The Pranksters Rule Book.

"We'd like you to read it. Please?" Rin asked.

_How can I refuse them when they're so adorable? _Miku wondered.

"Ok, I will," she told the little ones.

"Thank you, Miku!" they said. "Good night." Before they left, they came to her and each gave her a hug.

"Good night."

Once the door was closed, Miku sat on her bed and read Rin and Len's book. It had a lot of rules like:

-Never get caught;

-Play innocent;

-Be a good actor;

And much more. _They can be so childish…_ Miku thought, chuckling. That somehow reminded her of her sister. Thinking of her sister made her sad, so she decided it was time to go to bed. She blew out the candle and fell asleep, thinking of what her archery class with Kaito would be like.


	6. Chapter 6: Archery Lesson and Friends

****_Hey guys! So, I'm reeeeeeeeeeally sorry about all that stuff that happened behind my back at the beginning of my last chapter... 'Len', don't worry; I forgive you; I know how 'Rin' can get. But 'Rin'... YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T STEAL YOUR ROAD ROLLER AND SQUASH YOU WITH IT! Anyway, you guys don't need to hear about any of this so, I'm just going to (once again) order you to leave a review by the power vested in me. (That sentence is really badly structured... 'Len' would probably kill me...) Enjoy =3_

**Chapter 6: Archery Lesson and Friends**

Miku got up the next morning all excited, which the twins didn't fail to mention.

"Gee, you almost seem like Len, jumping from one foot to another like that," Rin told her.

"Hey!" the boy said. "I do NOT jump around like that; I know how to control myself."

"Un-hun…" Rin looked at him mockingly suspicious.

"Anyyyyyywayyyyyys," Len said, trying to change the subject. "Before you can go see our brother, you really need to practice speaking like a man!"

"What do you mean? Why can't I just keep my normal voice?"

"Oh, please… You have got to be kidding me! Your voice is so high pitch! If a man talked like that, people would think his balls got crushed, or that it's Len speaking," Rin answered.

"My God! Is this pick-on-Len day or something?" the boy shrieked in his little girly voice.

"Shut up Len. You're just proving my point," his sister hissed.

"Fine, fine," Miku said in order to hush the siblings. "I'll try it."

"Yay!"

"Here goes nothing… Hey you there! Yes you! Come here right now." She said the last part in a much-exaggerated, cavernous voice.

"Eh…. What are you guys doing?" A voice came from her back; Kaito.

Miku turned bright red. "N-Nothing!"

"Hmmmm….. well, are you ready for your archery lesson of today?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Then let's go!" Kaito made a sign for Miku to follow him. So, she did. And so did the twins, right behind her. They all went down to the archery range. Kaito left to go get the equipment and the twins sat down on a bench on the side.

"Why do you guys follow me?" Miku asked the little devils.

"Because, you're entertaining," they said simply.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're cool. Right Kaito? Mikuo's a cool guy, right?"

"Yeah." The boy had come back and was now handing a bow to Miku.

"Thank you. But there's only one problem; I've never used a bow before, though I did hold one before, in the forest. But I didn't use it…" Miku stopped her blabbering, realizing that she was talking gibberish. She was actually really nervous about this. Rin and Len had resumed their giggling, unable to stop themselves.

"Ok. Then, we'll start with the basics," Kaito told Miku, ignoring his siblings, probably used to their loud behavior.

"I think that would be a good idea," Miku approved.

Kaito showed her how to hold the bow by doing it with his. But no matter how many times she tried, Miku just couldn't hold it right.

"This is just too hard!" she said after 15 minutes of efforts.

"No it's not. Look," Kaito said moving closer to her. He went in her back, pulling her closer, and took her hands to place them on the bow. _Too close! Too close!_ Miku thought, become as read as a tomato, which just made the giggles of the twins double. Then, Kaito separated from her. _Wait, why did I do that? Why did I move closer on purpose? Why did it feel nice to touch Mikuo's skin? What am I thinking? Of course it didn't feel nice! It felt… soft… Why is my face heating up?! I really feel like he's… but no! He's not. Could I be falling for him? For a guy? But… But… No! I can't be! Of course not! But… _An endless dilemma was going through Kaito's head.

"I-I-I think that s-should be enough for today," he stuttered.

"Yes!" Miku said very fast.

Kaito turned around and left as quickly as he could.

"Oh brother!" Rin whispered.

"What nice choice of words, sis," Len congratulated her.

"Why thank you!"

"Sadly though, we can't praise her as much…" the boy said, pointing at Miku.

"I can hear you…" the one concerned told them.

"You did great!" they both said with forced enthusiasm.

"Don't even try; I know I'm horrible at archery."

The twins looked at each other and broke down into laugher. _Seems like it's the only thing they're capable of doing,_ Miku though bitterly.

"Come on, we know a way to cheer you up," Rin said.

The twins got up and Miku followed them. They got out of the castle walls into town. There, Rin and Len zigzagged in several different streets and alleys with Miku in tail to finally arrive at a tiny, battered house.

"Where are we?" Miku questioned.

"You'll see in a minute," Len replied.

He went up to the door and did this very complicated knock with a mix of loud and quiet, long and short knocks. After a couple of minutes, a voice came from the other side.

"Who might thy visitor be?"

"It's Agent Orange and Agent Banana. We are accompanied by Agent… What would you like to be called?" Len asked Miku.

"Leek?" Miku suggested.

"Agent Leek."

"Roger that," the door opened and on the other side was a small, blond boy, probably no older than 7 or 8.

"Oliver." Len gave the boy a nod.

"Len! You brought a girl for once!"

"Hey! What about me?" Rin asked, indignant.

"You don't count," the boy – Oliver – said.

Rin crossed her arms on her chest and sulked.

"Oliver, this is Miku, or Mikuo, actually. Miku, this is Oliver, our friend and prank supplier," Len introduced them.

"How rude of me; I didn't even invite you in! Come on!" Oliver ushered them inside. "I'm guessing you want the usual?"

"You're guessing right, dear friend!" Rin told him, forgetting about her bad mood.

Oliver left to another room to get whatever the twins had asked for.

"That kid… He's a little strange," Miku pointed out. "He didn't even ask me anything."

"Oliver is just like that," Rin explained. "He's an orphan that Len and I found on the streets one day. Last year, I think… We immediately got along well since he's a genius - even though he's only 11 – So, we got him a house and housekeeper; in return, he helps us with our pranks."

"For example," Len continued. "Last week, he invented this new thing - that was an idea of Rin and me, of course- A stink bomb; we should test it pretty soon…"

Oliver came back and handed Len a bag.

"Thank you Liver."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I know; and that's exactly why I call you that."

"Len." Rin tugged on her brother's sleeve. "It's getting late; mom's going to be mad if we're late for diner."

"Shit… Bye Liver!" And the twins left, pulling Miku behind them.

"What do you have in that bag, Len?" she asked when they had slowed down a little.

"Stuff…"

"What kind?"

"Hey Miku! I bet you didn't think of archery the whole time you were with us." Rin changed the subject. "We cheered you up."

"Huh. You did…"

"Then we'll do the same thing tomorrow?"

"No way! I'm not letting you do anymore pranks. Don't you feel even a _little_ bit bad for the people who fall victim to them?"

"No, not at all…"

"Of course; you guys wouldn't know…"

The twins just smiled happily at her.

"We like you, Miku," Rin told her.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

_Holy crap, I'm so sorry that it's taken soooooo long to update this. It wasn't my fault, I swear! It was 'Len's' fault! I sent him this chapter in like, December or something. And he's only decided to correct this now, in March! That's 3 months! He's such a horrible person. I should ask 'Rin' to loan me her road roller so I can run him over. Well, enjoy this very, very late chapter and leave a review please :3_

**Chapter 7: Trouble**

"Gakupo, your highness, we've searched search far and wide, but we can't find the girl."

"What do you mean, 'can't find the girl'? You bunch of incompetents! Have you searched the whole kingdom?" Gakupo spat.

"Y-Yes your highness," answered the guard.

"And the forest?"

"Yes, your highness…"

"What about the surrounding villages and kingdoms?"

"Eh, no, your highness."

"Then get to it, you idiots!" Gakupo screamed at his guard.

…

"I win again!" cheered Kaito after bringing Miku to the ground for the hundredth time in the same day.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you're better than me at one-on-one combat. So what? I'm better than you in archery!" The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"You little…" the prince started, charging at her.

"Iiiiiii," Miku squealed running away.

"Ah, true love," Rin sighed from the bench. "Aren't they adorable Len?"

"If you say so. But, I don't think they're close to having a love relationship. Maybe it's time to put operation cob-swan in action," Len answered.

"I think you're right, little bro."

"I'm older," the boy protested.

"No you're not," Rin countered.

"Yes, by a minute."

"Urgh. Shhhhh," Rin said defeated.

"Let's go, LITTLE sister."

And Len dragged a pouting Rin along to go find Kaito and Miku.

"Hey look, Kaito's there," Len said, entering the library.

"Seems like big brother Kaito finally set foot in the library. Miku must have forced him," Rin stated, spotting Kaito shuffling through the map section of the library.

"Yeah, but where's Miku?"

"Good question… Ah! There she is, in the world section."

"Should we do something?" Len asked his sister.

"I'm way ahead of you…"

…

After a while of an endless chase, Miku had slowed her pace.

"Caught you," Kaito had said taking her in his arms. "S-sorry!" he had added hastily, letting go.

"I should probably go," he had told Miku, turning around.

"W-wait." Miku had stopped him. "Eh, could you come to the library with me?" she had asked, wanting to spend more time with him.

"The library? What for?"

"I'd like to do some research. On a certain country."

"Oh, okay."

And so, they were now in the library, Kaito in the map section and Miku in the world one. Though the girl wasn't sure Kaito was actually looking at maps. She felt more like he was watching her, with his side glances. Again, he looked her way and their eyes met.

"You know, if you want to come to this section," Miku said, "I won't stop you."

He came over and studied the books she was holding in her hands.

"So, you're interested in Germia?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"No, it's… fascinating."

"Yeah, well, most people just think I'm weird to want to travel around and explore each corner of the world. So, I don't really tell anyone about it…" Miku explained.

"But you told me," Kaito noted. "Why?"

"Because I feel I can trust you," Miku confessed.

"I-"

Before Kaito could speak his mind, someone pushed Miku in the back, which made her stumble forward onto Kaito.

"You seem to fall a lot," the prince told her.

"Hein? What do you mean?"

"I told you I should have done it Len! They didn't even fall to the ground; you didn't push her hard enough!"

Miku turned around to see Rin and Len arguing.

"Guys!" she yelled at them. "I'm sorry Kaito," she told the boy, turning towards him. "I'll have to see you later. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

Without waiting for an answer she took the twins by the hands and stormed out of the library.

"I can't believe you did that. What were you thinking?" Miku screamed at the kids when they were in the yard.

"We were helping you," Rin said.

"Well that was not-"

"Sir?" someone asked, taping on Miku's shoulder.

"What is it?!" she asked, still quite angry. "Seems like everyone wants to interrupt me today!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that prince Gakupo sent us to find a teal haired girl. Her name is Miku. We're supposed to question everyone. Have you seen her?"

Miku froze at the mention of Gakupo's name.

"Wait… " the guard said. "You fit the description. Are you Hatsune Miku?"

"N-no, I'm not. Besides, I'm sure there's a bunch of teal-haired people out there…" she said uneasily.

"Sir, you have the wrong person," Len pitched in. "This is obviously a man. And if you don't believe me, ask my sister; she would know, she slept with him," he added, leaning closer.

"No, it-it's ok," the guard told Len, turning around to leave.

"Good afternoon!" the boy told the man.

"Len!" Rin hit her brother, blushing.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! That was unnecessary!"

"Whatever. More importantly, why are they looking for you, Miku?" Len asked the tealette.

"Em. Well… I was kinda supposed to… marry prince Gakupo. But… I- Well, I guess you could say I ran away."

"What?!" the twins exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a long story; it'll be for another day."

"Fine," Rin gave up.

"I'll be going back to the library," Miku told the kids.

She went, but Kaito wasn't there anymore.

_Good, now I can think of a way to hide my identity better,_ Miku thought.


End file.
